Like Venom
by inthemusicbox
Summary: It was nothing more than a poem for Creative Writing, but he couldn't bring himself to read it. [Oneshot][Post KH2][Implied RikuSora]


**_D_**islciame**r**:Nope. I don't own any of KH, KH2.Nor do I own the poem in this, which also belongs to KH2.I only play the games, and write the stories with the characters that I don't own:D so don't sue me thanks!

**_B_**ackgroun**d**:I don't know. just a random idea that came up while reading that little poem from KH2. It's from Riku's POV, and I was thinking it could possibly change from a oneshot to a prologue to a longer story, but that, once again, is a possibility, and won't be until after paopu predicament and on glass wings are completed. anyway, enjoy this_ for now_ one shot. Oh yeah, I also know the poem is messed up. I did that purposely. Liked it better that way :) Still don't own it though.

* * *

**_L_**ik**e V**en**o**m

_"I can't stay here."_

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

* * *

We parted ways with our animal friends with no guarantee that we'd see them again other than a frail hope and the promise of a strange letter that read nothing more than: "Soon." It was finished with the King's seal. 

I was astonished to see how little things had changed, but I was still uneasy to be home. Sora, on the other hand, melted right back into his world as if we had never been separated, nor our world ever destroyed.

But there was something different about him that I _did_ have to note: His seemingly fading interest in his long time girlfriend, the one he fought so _valiantly_ to save.

I felt myself frown, just slightly, and turned away from the duo as they sat huddled on the paopu tree, while I held my own place a few feet away leaning on my own. It wouldn't seem it at first glance, but the way he looked at her seemed less filled with love than it once had been.

So I didn't know why I was so upset.

The days that followed possessed the normality the three of us had grown to love before our adventure ( the same normality that _I_ had come to grow tired of just the same ) and none of our other friends seemed interested in our tale, or rather, they were, but neither of us wanted to tell it.

After all, stories involving swords resembling keys used to lock darkness out of worlds ( and consequently, _me_ behind a door to the dark realm ) magic casting ducks, knighted dogs, mouse kings and creatures lacking hearts– didn't particularly make for a very believable story, but I digress...

So neither of us wanted to relay the tale of our adventures in fear of not being believed, and rightfully so I supposed, not that I cared what the others thought. It was Sora I was looking out for, since he was the one that seemed to be getting unprovokedly mocked.

Going back to school was hard enough, dodging the whispers and the rumors, especially given the fact that whenever he could, Sora seemed to cling to my side as if afraid I'd slip away. It was a justified fear, I supposed.

But what bothered me the most was the way he'd come up to me at the end of the day and always ask the same question.

"_Riku, am I a girl?_"

Naturally, I would humor him, telling him _yes, he was _and playfully punch him in the shoulder. But he always knew I was kidding, and he laughed along with me.

Though I did have to wonder why people would say that. Asides from big blue eyes so full of expression, and maybe his name ( both of which I always thought to be absolutely beautiful, even if they were sort of feminine ), he had many male redeeming qualities mostly, to make up for those little traits.

And yet he still couldn't avoid the bitter sting of teenager's nasty tongues. The rumors dripping _like venom_, and I imagine it must've burned like acid.

"_Fag"_

I'd intervene when I could, when I was there, and instantly those monsters would back off because, you know, I was God at that school. They fell to their knees and worshiped me when_ I_ returned.

Though the moment I stepped away, the vultures moved in for the kill, and Sora became defenseless without me.

Imagine that. A kid that can annihilate a thousand heartless on his own is so easily broken by a few words that don't even have to be true. Rumors, secrets, _lies. _

At least it was how it started out. Nothing but a poison laced rumor meant to destroy an innocent soul.

In retrospect, perhaps it only worked because it wasn't such a lie, as I'd learn later on.

It started in the only class we had together; Creative Writing. It was Sora's idea since we were already fully loaded with creativity. ( um..hello..a mouse king? _My_ personal _other_ best friend besides Sora ) and it served as an outlet for us to tell our tale without being mocked. It wasn't as if Sora wasn't mocked enough already.

Not to mention an easy A.

Well, Sora seemed to excel in this class while I was only average, but I didn't complain. He _did_ have a flare for writing. The teacher even asked him to read his prize winning poem in front of the class.

But the hushed murmurs coupled with snickers said it all and he timidly shook his head while sinking lower into the back seat. I tried not to regard him with pity.

"A shame" The teacher murmured. "Such talent."

If only that were enough...

The days that rolled on I noticed my normally bright and cheery eyed friend grow gradually more dismal and desolate, until even_ I_ was regarded coldly.

But it didn't bother me. I was the mirror image of composure after all. Nothing bothered me, not even the anguish of my best friend.

"I want to go back" He would say, and I would look at him in question.

"Go back where?"

"Anywhere that isn't here. I can't stay here any more, Riku. I'd rather fight heartless than listen to them.."

He would rather put his _life_ in _immediate _danger than die slowly, every day, inside. I guess that made sense, but I tried to persuade him otherwise anyway.

"It isn't so bad. Plus you have me"

And I would be temporarily comforted by that angelic smile, that is until the cycle started anew.

Eventually Sora stopped coming to school, too burned by the fires of their words I imagined, and I would stop by every night to bring him his homework and hang out.

Kairi rarely came. She was too caught up in– not being a part of the rumor. Kairi changed, one of the few things on the island that had.

But Sora didn't seem to mind so much. He may have even regarded her as one of _them_ now. He seemed happy in my presence, and only my presence. That was fine. I never_ did _like to share.

But there was one day he wasn't at home, and he didn't come to school.

I was instantly worried, my composure overcome with bad premonitions, and I knew that the moment I found him, he was going to hear it.

But I never found him, and I searched everywhere. Even in the darkness of our favorite secret place, the little cave on our island that we often still went.

It was here I lingered, my eyes breaking through the shadows in hopes to see a flash of blue eyes, or brown hair. But there was nothing, nothing but the darkness, and the bits of white chalk on the wall from our childhood days.

Though upon closer inspection, I noticed something there that I hadn't before. It wasn't a picture. Instead it was words, words that were messily scribbled on the rock wall in what seemed like a hurried frenzy.

"_Riku-_

_Faded Memories, Reconstucted Memories, A dream– a dream of you, In a world without you. _

_The dream I see in the world without you, Torn dream, like a memory from the far past, I'd like to put it together, With you... Walking this road, Without you, To remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end._

_-Sora "_

But it was legible, and I read it more than once, each time registering every word in my mind and all the while imagining the softness of his voice since he most likely read it aloud while writing it– here and not in front of snickering assholes that is.

"_At roads end.." _I murmured to myself.

And sadly, it was at that moment that I realized Sora was gone.

* * *

_The end_

Or Is it?...


End file.
